You And Me
by ChordAndCory
Summary: Future Monchele One Shot. Cory comes home and finds Lea crying... What's Wrong?  story is better then Sum


**AN: This is a really short one shot, i wrote it in like 2 hours or something, don't even know if it's that good, please review... It can be that I write a second chapter, don't know...**

"Lea? Jake?" I yelled as I walked into our LA house. We had been living there for 2 years, Lea decided it was time for a real home for Jake and not peddling between the two appartments we owned, of course I had agreed on living together. I tossed my keys in one of the bowls near the door and got rid of my jacket.

"Dadda?" I head a familiar voice say and smiled when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs. I looked down and scooped up the little boy in my arms. He was pretty tall for a 4 year old, he had brown eyes and short brown hair.

"hey you, how's my favorite 4 year old?" I asked him, kissing his nose. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. "I missed you today buddy"

"pretty good, 've been playing with that car uncle Mark gave me, It's super duper. I missed you too daddy, how was it on set? Did you have to fight the bad guys again today?" I smiled and walked to the livingroom, sitting down on the couch and taking his favorite bear, putting it in his lap.

"Nope, only the good guys today. Where's mommy?" I said, looking around searching for Lea. He unwrapped his arms and quickly pulled the bear closer. He looked down and I saw tears forming in his eyes. "hey, hey, little buddy, what's wrong?" I said quickly pulling him close to my chest.

"wh-when we came home from the s-store," he sighed a little "mommy went to your r-room, and when s-she came our s-she was crying" I wiped away a few of his tears and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me "daddy, i-I don't like it when Mommy cries" I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek

"neither do I buddy, what about I get you some fruitjuice, put on the tv and go and talk to mommy, okay, sounds like a good plan?" he nodded a little, hugging his bear more and climbing of my lap. He sat on the other end of the couch, in the middle of some of his toys. I got up, kissing the top of his head again and walked to the kitchen. Once there I noticed several brown bags on the kitchen counter. This wasn't normal, normally Lea or Amy, Jakes Nanny, would've unpacked them already.

I took a glass, filled it with the orange liquid and put it in front of Jake, switching on the tv and searching for Disney Channel. It was some new show, but I think Jake liked it because he started humming the tune. I smiled a little as I noticed him hugging his bear and leaning back on the couch.

I knew the moment I started walking towards our bedroom something was wrong. Lea hadn't cried in forever, the other day she had told me she couldn't be more happier. I walked in the room and found her curled up on the bed, closing the door I walked upto her and sat on the edge. "baby, what's wrong? Jakey told me you've been crying" I brushed away a few strands of hair. Her face was all red from the crying.

"C-Cory? Ooh, Cory…" she started crying again as soon as she saw me, I pulled her closer and sat her down on my lap, she immediately laid her head against my chest.

"Babe, you need to tell me why you're crying. What happened today sweetie? I'm freaking out over here." I kissed her head and looked down. She sobbed a little

"d-didn't happen today…" she started crying again and I wrapped my arms around her body, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"ooh, okay, then tell me what's wrong?" she looked up at me and I smiled weakly.

"promise me you won't get mad?" I nodded and leant in to softly kiss her. I could taste the salt of her tears on her lips. She looked down again and whispered.

"i-I'm pregnant…"

Wow, I didn't see that one coming, we had talked about more kids, we knew Jake wanted a little brother or sister but we figured we had time. I looked down at Lea, who had returned to crying, and all I could see was a person that I would love forever. With her beautiful long brown hair and those brown eyes I drawned in everytime I looked at them. She meant the world to me, so I didn't really see a problem in the fact of her being pregnant again, I was excited to meet this new baby.

"please, Cory… just, say SOMETHING" she said in between sobs. I sighed a little and we both looked at eachother.

"I love you , and I know it's not planned, but I love this baby, you know Jake will be the best brother ever and I will try and be a good daddy again. I want this kiddo, Leelee" She smiled a little as I started wiping away her tears. "Everything will be fine baby, it's you and me"

She nodded a little and leant her forehead against mine, pearing in my eyes. "love you so much"

"love you more Mrs. Monteith" I smiled at her as she leant in to kiss me.

"It's you and me" she whispered


End file.
